VA Karaoke Night
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Our favorite characters decide to have a karaoke night in Lissa's room. Set after Dimitri tells Rose that his love had faded, but Rose doesn't get arrested. Just a fun little story that I wrote when I was bored :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a random little story about the characters having a karaoke night :) I hope you guys like this, and song suggestions for some of the characters are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the songs I use.**

-Sarah

**Rose**

We all gathered in Lissa's room, seeing as she was the one with the cool karaoke machine that you could plug your iPod into and get the song lyrics. It was decided that I was going to go first, and I'm okay with that. I love singing and I'm pretty damn awesome!

I scrolled through the list of songs on Lissa's iPod, trying to find one that appealed to me. Ah, here's a good one: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I hit play and waited for the lyrics to show up. The music started, and I began.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong,_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel_

_And built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, and baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, and baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

The whole time I sang, I stared at Dimitri, willing him to realize I sang this song for him. Our eyes met, and it was just like before. Longing, love, lust . . . but only for a moment. Damn.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me!" Adrian volunteered. This should be good . . .

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review :) I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrian**

I walked over to the karaoke machine, and Rose went to sit down. I picked up Lissa's iPod and looked through the songs. Ah, perfect. This will make Rose understand how I feel.

I pressed play and waited for the lyrics to pop up. His Mistakes by Usher started playing, so I grabbed the mic and began.

_Do I remind you of the pain_

_That he put you through, girl?_

_Is that the reason I'm to blame,_

_Before I do it?_

_Is it because he treated you badly?_

_That I always stand accused, mmmmm._

_Protecting yourself, from somebody else_

_I'm not who's hurting you, girl._

_And it's killing me girl knowing_

_You compare me to him._

_Always guilty before the sin,_

_I can't win, I can't win, no._

_I'll do anything to prove I love you._

_Baby girl but I refuse to_

_Pay for something I didn't do,_

_I love you, girl,_

_But I refuse to stay,_

_Paying for his mistakes._

_He left a scar across your heart,_

_I understand girl._

_Don't let his wrongs tear us apart_

_Girl I'm your man._

_Just because he did,_

_You swear I'm cheating_

_You think I just don't care (__**A/N: The only lines of the song that don't fit Adrian and Rose's relationship)**_

_Why must I do time_

_For another man's crime?_

_Girl you know that ain't fair, no no._

_And it's killing me girl knowing_

_You compare me to him._

_Always guilty before the sin,_

_I can't win, no I can't win._

_I'll do anything to prove I love you_

_Baby girl but I refuse to_

_Pay for something I didn't do,_

_I love you, girl,_

_But I refuse to stay_

_Paying for his mistakes._

_I know he did you wrong,_

_But tell me what has that got to do with me?_

_I'm tryin to show you something real_

_Figure out what is going on_

_Before you look up and I'll be gone._

_Oh I'll do anything to prove I love you_

_Baby girl but I refuse to_

_Pay for something I didn't do, girl,_

_I love you, and I love you, I love you._

_I'll do anything to prove I love you_

_Baby girl but I refuse to_

_Pay for something I didn't do_

_I love you, girl,_

_But I refuse to stay_

_Paying for his mistakes_

The whole time I sang, I was either looking at Rose or glaring at Dimitri. I wish Rose would just see how much I love her and that I'm better for her than her cradle-robbing mentor. I need a cigarette . . .

"Who's next? I'm going out for a cigarette."

"I'll go!" Mia replied. I walked out the door.

**RPOV**

Oh my God . . . poor Adrian. That song was the perfect choice, and now I felt extremely guilty. I don't deserve him.

**DPOV**

That kid has some nerve to go up and sing that song. I looked over at Rose, who looked like she was about to cry. Maybe I should tell her the truth now . . . maybe I'll do it through a song. I'll go after Mia.

**How was that? Sad, I know. Poor, poor Adrian. That song was so perfect for the two of them, and it's my favorite song. I'm really not sure what song to do for Mia, any suggestions? Oh and I have the perfect song for Dimitri to sing. Speaking of Dimitri singing, do you want him to go right after Mia or have someone volunteer before he gets a chance to? Please review and answer my questions ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here is Mia. Thanks to Ozera's Girl for the song suggestion! You really helped :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the songs I use.**

-Sarah :D

**Mia**

As Adrian got up and walked out the door, I stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine and iPod. I really like Britney Spears, so I looked through the list for one of her songs. I found them, and decided on Circus. I grabbed the microphone and hit play. The lyrics popped up, and I began to sing.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

"OMG that was so fun!" I squealed.

"You were really good!" Lissa commented.

"Aww thanks Liss! Now who wants to go?" I asked.

**Dimitri POV**

This was my chance.

I saw Lissa start to open her mouth to answer, but I beat her to it.

"I do!" I spoke up.

"Okaaaaay . . ." Mia said, surprised by my eagerness.

**Rose POV**

Well, Dimitri seems oddly eager to sing . . . I wonder why? _He'll probably pick a song that expresses his devotion to Lissa, _I thought bitterly. I hate feeling this way, but it's just so unfair! I'm the only one that he won't let into his life again, and I'm probably the only one who can fully heal him. I just hope he realizes that soon . . . but what about Adrian? I feel really bad for stringing him along like I am. I think I might have to break up with him, as much as I really don't want to lose him. He's too big of a part of my life now. Before Dimitri was turned, I would never have given it a second thought, but now that I know him better, I know that he's not just another stuck-up royal. Once you get past the carefree, sarcastic nature, he's gentle, loving, caring . . . but he's not Dimitri. He never will be.

**So, a little bit of Rose at the end :) By popular demand, Dimitri is next. You guys will really like his, I think. I love it so much that I just might post it tonight, even if I don't get any reviews :D But, reviews, as always, are still very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, here's Dimitri's song. I really like this, and I hope you guys will like it too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs I use.**

**Dimitri**

I walked up, already knowing what I was going to sing. It was the perfect song to show Roza how I feel about her, to show her that my love for her hadn't faded at all. I scrolled through the list, hoping Lissa would have the song. It took a bit of searching, but I finally found it. The song was Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I hit play, and the lyrics popped up. I cleared my throat, and began.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

I gazed deeply into Roza's eyes. She looked completely shocked the whole time I sang. I put the microphone down and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Roza . . . I love you. I'm so sorry for telling you that I didn't, and I hope to God that it's not too late. You are my life, my heart, and my soul. Please forgive me, I know that I've hurt you to no ends but I want to make it up to you." I said, tears stinging my eyes. I needed her to know that my words were sincere.

**Rose POV**

Did he really just do that? Or did I imagine everything that just happened? It's just way too good to be true.

It took me a few minutes to speak. "Dimitri, why did you say what you did the other day?"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "I wasn't ready to really face you, considering what I did. I thought that it would be better for you, but all it's done is make you miserable. I need to get past that horrible chapter in my life, and I need you back."

"Oh Dimitri . . . you don't even know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you, and I forgive you."

"I can't believe you, Rose! I thought you were ready to move on and be with me, but I guess I was horribly mistaken. I'm out of here!" Adrian said in a hurt voice. Crap! I didn't even realize he came back into the room!

"Adrian, wait!" I cried.

"No, Rose. I'm done with you. You've hurt me too much. But hey, you got what you wanted. I hope you're happy with yourself." he replied before walking out the door.

I started to sob uncontrollably. Everyone in the room looked shocked, except for Dimitri. He looked pained, probably because I was crying and sobbing. He pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest. Everything was silent, other than my sobs.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lissa broke the silence. "Soooo . . . I'll go next?"

**Did you guys like it? I think the song was perfect, and it was suggested to me by BookLuvrr. Thanks! I absolutely adore this song now :D So, any suggestions for what Lissa can sing?**

**REVIEW :D I want at least 5 before I update again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here's Lissa's karaoke song. I hope you like my song choice, it took a while to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs that I use in my story.**

-Sarah :)

**Lissa**

Wow, that was intense.

I mean, I'm glad that Dimitri and Rose are back together and all, but what about Adrian? He really didn't deserve to find out that way. I know that Dimitri and Rose didn't know that he was back in the room, so it's not like they meant to do it.

Oh well.

I got up and stood in front of my karaoke machine, grabbing the microphone and my iPod as I walked. I went through the list, looking for my Avril Lavigne songs. When I found them, I clicked on Fall to Pieces. This was for Christian. I hit play, and took a deep breath.

_I looked away,_

_Then I look back at you._

_You tried to say,_

_Things that you can't undo._

_If I had my way,_

_I'd never get over you._

_Today's the day,_

_I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

_You're the only one,_

_I'll be with until the end._

_When I come undone,_

_You bring me back again._

_Back under the stars,_

_Back into your arms._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how to feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything,_

_Everything._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you,_

_Cause I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you._

I put the microphone down. Christian looked dumbfounded. Our gazes locked, and I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Christian snapped out of it. He walked up and cradled my face, then leaned down to kiss me.

When we pulled back, he murmured, "I love you, Lissa."

I smiled. "I love you too, Sparky." I used one of Rose's many nicknames for him.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh no, you're turning into Rose."

"Hey! That's not a bad thing!" Rose said, mock hurt on her face.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. I smacked him on the arm. "Yep, definititely more like Rose."

Rose laughed. "So I'm guessing you two made up?"

I looked to Christian. He nodded. "Yes, I guess so." I replied.

Christian and I sat down on the couch, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Who's next?" I asked. No one answered. I sighed. "It's either Eddie or Christian, since the rest of us already went."

Christian and Eddie looked at eachother.

"Rock paper scissors?" Eddie suggested.

"You're on!" Christian got up and sat in front of Eddie.

**Christian POV**

I sat in front of Eddie.

"So, winner get's to pick the loser's song!" I said.

"You got it!" Eddie replied.

"It's gonna be best two out of three."

"Okay."

We put our hands in front of eachother, and started.

"Rock paper scissors!" we said at the same time. I chose rock and Eddie chose paper.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"Ha, not so confident now, are you?" Eddie asked.

"Shut up." I growled. We went again.

"Rock paper scissors!" I chose rock again, and Eddie chose scissors.

"Oooooooo!" everyone said.

"This is the tie-breaker! Winner doesn't have to sing next!" Rose stated.

I was determined to win this.

"Rock paper scissors!"

**Who do you guys want to win this? And what song for the loser? Something funny, don't forget that. Review, and tell me your thoughts :) I want at least 5 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been like... FOREVER! It's just that my story "Together Forever" is my main priority right now. To make it up to all of you for my horribleness (if that's even a word), I've put a few different songs and people singing them in this chapter. I really hope this makes it up to everyone :) **

**To anyone here that reads my story "Together Forever", check out the poll on my profile. It's open until friday, so get voting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs that I use in this fanfiction.**

-Sarah :D

**Eddie or Christian... Hmm...**

**Rose POV**

So, the final round of Christian and Eddie's stupid, childish rock paper scissors game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they shouted at the same time.

HA! Time to declare the winner.

"And the winner is Eddie!" I announced. Christian has horrible luck, because I'm gonna tell Eddie to give him the worst possible song that I can think of. I waved him over.

"So Rose, what do you have in mind?" Eddie asked me.

I thought about it for a few moments. Then I thought of the perfect song, and whispered it in his ear.

Eddie burst out into loud guffaws, clutching his sides. He walked over to the karaoke machine, scrolling through the list until he found the desired song. When he found it, he waved Christian over and handed him the mic.

When the song started, all the color drained from Christian's face.

**Christian POV**

When Eddie pressed play, I started mentally freaking out. The song was "Boom Boom Boom Boom" by Vengaboys.

I groaned, and the words popped up so I began to sing, as much as I didn't want to.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight

[Pre-chorus:]  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh

[Chorus:]  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room

Whoa oh whoa oh  
Everybody get on down  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus x3]

Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!

Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh

_[Chorus x2]_

I'm going to get Rose so good one of these days. I don't know when, or how for that matter, but I swear that I will.

"Aww! Chrissie, that was adorable!" Rose said jokingly.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "I hate you, and I will get you back."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." she replied with a snort.

I didn't reply, I just set the mic down on the machine and walked over to Eddie.

"It's your turn, Edster." I declared. He nodded and walked over to the karaoke machine.

**Eddie POV**

So I've decided that I'm gonna pick a song for Mia.

I've got the perfect one in mind, I just hope that Lissa has it on her iPod.

Ah, I found it. I hit play, and waited as the lyrics to "Happy" by nevershoutnever downloaded.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days  
Through all of my days_

You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly  
I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want  
The person you need, it's hard to conceive  
That somebody like you could be with someone like me

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Uh, oh, oh

You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye  
Why oh, why did I not see this before  
The girl I adore was right in front of me  
And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

On the good, the bad, the ugly  
The smiles, the laughs, the funny  
Or all the things we put each other through  
It's for you, for you, for you

You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Uh, oh, oh

When I finished, I walked over to Mia and hugged her.

Then Rose spoke. "Everyone's gone once, right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, now anyone can go if they want to. Dimitri and I have discussed this and we'd like to do a duet."

**Dimitri POV**

While Eddie and Christian were singing, Rose and I talked quietly about singing something together. We finally decided on a song, one that I knew Rose loved. It was "Good to you" by Marianas Trench. We walked up, plugged in a second microphone, and looked through Lissa's songs. Rose hit play, and I began singing immediately.

Dimitri: _Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I would.

Rose: _Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.  
Or I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, and who I really am  
and who I've become._

We gazed deeply into eachothers eyes for the chorus.

Rose and Dimitri: _And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.  
I can't be without you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.  
Yeah...  
I would._

And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.

I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you.

When the song ended, I wrapped my arms around Roza and kissed her passionately. Then I thought of a song that I wanted to sing and dedicate to her.

"Everyone, I'd like to sing a song for my Roza." I announced. They all nodded, and Rose went to sit on the couch.

I grabbed Lissa's iPod and found the song that I was looking for. I hit play.

"Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars started playing.

"This is for you, my sweet, beautiful Roza." I said, gazing deeply into her eyes. She blushed a little, and I began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday.  
Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me.  
It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
But everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say:_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day and she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday.  
Oh, you know you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.  
So, don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'd say:_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

_The way you are, the way you are,  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are.  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

**Rose POV**

God, I love Dimitri Belikov so much.

He has got to the the sweetest man on this entire planet.

How did he know that this was my favorite song?

How did he know that I secretly wanted him to sing it to me?

He is too good.

Unable to hold myself back, I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Dimitri Belikov, I love you so much. You are too sweet."

"I love you too, my Roza. With all my heart, no, scratch that." I was worried. "With all my being." My heart jumped at his words. I crushed my lips to his, savoring the moment.

_Adrian, Adrian, Adrian . . . _My brain was nagging me to do something about him.

"Dimi? I need to go apologize to Adrian. I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"I'll be waiting. And, Dimi?"

"It's your new nickname."

"Oh. Okay, Roza."

"I'll see you all in about ten minutes." I said to everyone. They all nodded, and I walked out into the warm sun.

**I love Dimitri soooo much. He's just so sweet :D Rose is going to see Adrian. Any predictions on what will happen when she approaches him?**

**Oh, I need song suggestions for any character, be it a solo or duet between two characters.**

**Review, I want to get to at least 30 before another update.**

**Also, to any readers of my "Last Sacrifice" and "VA Games Night", I'm hoping to write new chapters for them sometime this week. Sorry for being horrible and sporadic with my updates. I hope you guys don't hate me :(**


	7. Author's Note Sorry!

_**A/N: No, this isn't an update. Sorry, I hate these author's notes too. I just want to ask you guys to please check out my new story Twists and Turns. I'm not getting very many reviews, and I think that it's because people won't even give it a chance. Please, just give it a try? Even if you read the summary and think 'Oh, I won't like this. It's probably stupid.' just please read it, and maybe you will surprise yourself by liking it. I love it and I'm just getting so discouraged that people aren't giving it a chance.**_

_**Please, do it for me? Maybe you'll even get a chapter dedicated to you in the future :D**_

_**Readers of Together Forever:**_

_**I'm in the process of writing a new chapter, so don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I'm just finding it hard to get into it, so it's going pretty slow. I hope to have it up within the next few days.**_

_**Readers of Last Sacrifice:**_

_**I really don't want to give up on this story. It's my first ever fanfic, so I would be sad to give up. I'm experiecing horrible writers block; I have absolutely no ideas. So, if anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to finish this story before the actual Last Sacrifice comes out.**_

_**Readers of VA Karaoke Night:**_

_**Okay, I'm not giving up. Sorry it's been so long, but I'll write a quick chapter and hopefully have it up today. Before I write, any songs you guys want put in? I might have a few ideas, because I'm obsessed with a few other bands now, but any ideas will be considered and appreciated.**_

_**Readers of VA Games Night:**_

_**I probably won't have another chapter up for a little while. I'm trying hard to focus on my more serious stories, so this and VA Karaoke Night are the least of my worries. But, Karaoke Night is easier and quicker to write than this is, so that's why I'll have a chapter of that up before a chapter of this. I'm still accepting ideas for games, because I'm really running out of ideas.**_

_**So, please bear with me for everything. Remember, check out Twists and Turns. I really need to hear what people think of it :)**_

_**-Sarah**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, here is another chapter. I hope you like it, I find all the songs fitting. Especially the first one. I've used a few of my favorite songs right now, by my favorite bands. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs used in this fanfic.**

-Sarah

**Rose POV**

I silently made my way to Adrian's room, trying to think of what I was going to say to him that would make things better for him. I felt horrible that he found out the way he did, and I felt like I owed him an explanation. Even though there was none that was justified for doing it. I was caught up in the moment; I didn't think.

As I approached his room, I heard music. He had his stereo on, blasting 'Last Time' by Secondhand Serenade. I stopped outside the door and listened to the sad song.

_I'm stuck with writing songs  
Just to forget  
What they really were about  
And these words are bringing me so deeply insane  
That I don't think I can take my way out_

I couldn't breathe through it like I need to  
And the words don't mean a thing

So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of days spent without you  
And there is nothing left to prove

I'm counting all the things I could have done  
To make you see  
That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of  
I want you to know that I'd die for you  
I'd die for you

I couldn't breathe through it like I need to  
And the words don't mean a thing

So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of days spent without you  
And there's nothing left to prove

And if you are alone  
Make sure you're not lonely  
'Cause if you are, I blame myself  
For never being home  
I know I'm not the only one  
Who will treat you like they should  
Like you deserve

I'm stuck with writing songs  
Just to forget

So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of the days spent without you  
And there's nothing left to prove

Oh God, is this how he feels? I really did break his heart, didn't I? Now I feel even more horrible. Tears sprang to my eyes. Yes I, Rosemarie Hathaway, is actually crying. I couldn't believe it myself, nor could I control it.

I hesitantly reached my hand up and knocked on the door. Seconds later, it opened, revealing a puffy-eyed teary-faced Adrian.

"What do you want, Rose? Haven't you done enough?" His words were cold, unforgiving.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were there!"

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it better?"

"No, I had no right to do that. Adrian, I got caught up in the moment. I don't doubt that you hate me right now, and I don't blame you. I hate me too."

He sighed. "Rose, I could never, ever hate you. I'm extremely mad, yes, but I don't hate you. It just hurts, Rose. I thought that you were ready to move on with me, to put him in the past. But all along, I was just your backup, your second choice. I was stupid to think that you could ever love me more than you love him. It's as much my fault as it is yours, because I made you give me a shot. But I don't regret it; it made you realize that you really do love me. I know now that it's not enough, though."

More tears fell down my face, and his finger reached up to brush them away. "Don't cry, little dhampir. You're just following your heart. I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness anymore. I love you too much to do that."

God, he's so sweet. "Adrian, you are one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met in my life. You'll find her someday, the girl that you love and who loves you back. You deserve nothing less. You're such a great person, and I'm so lucky to have met you."

"Thanks, Rose. It means a lot to me to hear that from you."

"No problem, Adrian. Well, I had better get back. The others are probably wondering where I am, they probably miss my amazing voice." I said, then added, "Would you like to come back with me? I'm sure everyone wants you to."

He thought about it for a minute, before nodding. "Sure, little dhampir. As long as you'll sing a song with me."

"Sure, Adrian. But I have to approve of the song that you pick, okay?"

"Fine."

"Let's go, then." And we walked out the door, back to Lissa's room.

**Lissa POV**

What in the world is taking Rose so long? It's times like these that I wish the bond worked both ways. I'm dying of curiosity, wondering what's going on between her and Adrian. What if they're yelling at eachother? What if she hits him? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening.

"Hey Rose, how did things go wi-Adrian?" I was surprised to see Adrian walk in the door behind Rose. I looked at Dimitri, and his face fell. Rose also saw his face.

"Comrade, don't worry. Adrian and I are just friends, we worked everything out."

Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief. I did too, happy that Rose and Adrian are still friends.

Adrian walked over to Dimitri. "Dimitri, take good care of her. You have no idea how lucky you are."

Dimitri nodded. "I will, Adrian. Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"No problem. Just know that if you ever hurt her, you're a dead man, Belikov."

"Dully noted."

Rose watched their little exchange with an amused expression. "Okay, if you two are done, let's get someone singing."

The person that I least expected to actually volunteer stood up. "I will." Christian said, striding up to the karaoke machine. My mouth fell open with a pop. What's he going to sing?

He grabbed a microphone and my iPod, and looked for the song he wanted. I was really curious to see what he would choose.

"This one's for you, Liss. Since I haven't gotten to sing a song to you yet, I thought that I should." He pressed play, and the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar sounded through the speakers. I instantly recognized it as 'Time' by Cute Is What We Aim For.

_The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact I've made a career out of it  
I've always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you now I can't decide  
It's only a matter of time_

_I need the product of your fears in the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you crying baby  
It's the only way I'll stay alive_

_Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time_

_Like the climate you never know what weather you get  
No denying; you're the habit that I can't quit  
It's only a matter of mine_

_I need the product of your fears in the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you crying baby  
It's the only way I'll stay alive_

_Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time  
It's only a matter of time_

_Rotating, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tides changing, I'm waiting  
But you and I are one of a kind  
I've been to both hemispheres over my short years  
I still can't pick my favorite place  
The contour of your lips  
They match the continents  
And I still love the way that you taste_

_I need the product of your tears in the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you crying baby  
It's the only way I'll stay alive_

_Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time  
It's only a matter of time_

When he finished, I jumped up and ran into his arms. He kissed me gently, showing his love for me. My heart felt like it would burst with the amount of love that I felt for this boy.

"My eyes! It burns!" Rose squealed jokingly.

"Ha, you're so funny, Rose." Christian commented dryly.

"I know. I have the best sense of humor ever!" Rose replied. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to sing something."

"Go ahead, Rose." I replied.

**Rose POV**

I wanted to sing another song for Dimitri, since he sang me two and then we did the duet. I've only sang one alone for him, so I was going to do another.

For my second song, I chose 'Awake' by Secondhand Serenade. He's my favorite artist, and my favorite band is Cute Is What We Aim For. I'll have to sing a song by them in a bit.

I pressed play, and the music began.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

When the song finished, I went and sat with Dimitri. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Comrade, wipe that stupid smile off your face. You look stupid."

"Too bad. I love you, Rose."

"Love you too, Dimi."

Adrian cleared his throat. "I'd like to sing another song."

"Go for it." I said, gesturing to the karaoke machine.

**Adrian POV**

I decided that I'd sing a song on my own before mine and Rose's duet. I was gonna pick something fun, upbeat, something totally contradictory to my mood right now. Hearing Rose sing for Dimitri broke my heart, but I was going to have to suck it up and put on a good face.

I grabbed Lissa's iPod and looked through the songs. I picked 'Double Vision' by 3OH!3. I pressed play, and the song started.

_The sun is so hot,  
The drinks are so cold.  
Your clothes just fall off,  
As the day goes.  
We're gonna stay up,  
Ain't gonna lay low,  
We're gonna dance all night because we say so.  
(Na na na...)_

I'm thinkin' maybe, I can't have relationships.  
'Cause lately, they're not making any sense.  
And baby, you're the one thing on my mind but that can change anytime.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

Lets' do this outside,  
Shut down the whole block,  
Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk.  
We're livin' easy,  
We got the whole day,  
And we can go hard no matter what the cops say.  
(Na na na)

I'm thinking maybe, I can't have relationships.  
'Cause lately, they're not making any sense.  
And baby, you're the one thing on my mind but that can change anytime.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

_'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na._

I see no vitals on your E-K-G,  
Dead on the dance floor.  
We only,  
Clap because we need more.  
3OH! 3 blowin' out your speakers.  
(HEY! )  
Blowin' out your speakers.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

I put the microphone down and walked over to the recliner. "Who's next?"

**So, how was it? Who should go next? What songs should I use? Suggestions are very welcome and highly appreciated. If I get a really nice review, you may get the next chapter dedicated to you :D**

**Don't forget to check out my newest story, Twists and Turns. Remember, even if you **_**think **_**you won't like it, give it a try. Pretty please with Dimitri on top? Or Adrian? Whoever you prefer?**

**To anyone that is a reader of Together Forever, check out the poll on my profile :) I need votes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. Still looking for a Rose/Adrian song, so suggestions are very very welcome. I hope you all like this chapter, I wrote it up very quickly last night. So if there are any mistakes, sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs I use.**

* * *

**Mia POV**

"I'll go." I said to Adrian, and he passed me the mic. I knew exactly what I wanted to sing; 'Only Girl (In The World)' by Rihanna. I scrolled through Lissa's songs until I found it, and the music began to play.

_La la la la-a.  
La la la la.  
La la la la-a.  
La la la la._

_I want you to love me,  
Like I'm a hot guy.  
Keep thinking of me,  
Doin' what you like._

_So boy forget about the world  
'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight.  
I wanna make your bed for ya,  
Then imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
Only girl in the world.  
Like I'm the only one that's in command,  
'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man.  
Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
Only one._

_Want you to take me,  
Like a theif in the night.  
Hold me like a pillow,  
Make me feel right._

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets  
That I'm keepin' you can come inside.  
And when you enter you ain't leavin'  
Be my prisoner for the night._

_Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
Only girl in the world.  
Like I'm the only one that's in command,  
'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man.  
Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
Only one._

_Take me for a ride  
Oh baby take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
Only girl in the world.  
Like I'm the only one that's in command,  
'Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man.  
Only girl in the world,  
Girl in the world,  
Only girl in the world,  
Girl in the world._

When I finished singing, I walked over and sat down with Eddie. He seemed to be in a daze - did I really sing that good?

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Eddie? You there? Earth to Edison!"

He shook his head and blinked. "Yeah. Sorry. You were great, Mia."

I blushed. "Thanks Eddie."

Adrian spoke before Eddie had the chance. "Say, how about we get some drinks going? This is a party, after all."

Rose snorted. "This isn't a party, it's karaoke night. It's hardly a party."

"Then let's _make _it a party!" He spoke enthusiastically, and I thought, _what the hell?_

"I could go for a few drinks." I said.

"I'm in." Eddie replied.

"Us too." Lissa said, pointing her thumb at Christian.

Rose and Dimitri looked hesitant. "I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." Rose said, her face uncertain.

"Come _on_, little dhampir. Live a little! One night of fun."

Rose and Dimitri exchanged a meaningful look, then both nodded, almost reluctantly.

"Yes!" Adrian cheered. "Liss, you got any liquor?"

"Ummm . . . no. You'll have to get some from your room." Lissa replied.

"Anyone wanna help?" Adrian asked.

"I will." Eddie replied, getting up off the couch and walking to the door with Adrian. "Be right back, Mia."

"Okay." I replied. The door closed, and I looked around the room. "Anyone wanna sing?"

Lissa was whispering to Christian, who's face was screwed up in horror.

"Please?" Lissa asked, loud enough for us to hear.

"Liss, you can't be serious. You don't actually want me to sing that with you, do you?" Christian said.

"Yes! ?" Lissa whined, using the full force of her eyes on him.

With a sigh, he got up and grabbed a microphone. He handed the other to Lissa, who was grinning like a fool. "You owe me one, Vasilisa." Christian said, not looking happy at all.

"Yes, fine! I just wanna sing."

"Ugh."

**Christian POV**

She can't be serious.

I now have to sing 'You're The One That I Want' with her. The song from Grease.

She hit play, and the lyrics appeared. With a groan, I began to sing.

_Christian: I got chills,  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losing control.  
'Cause the power  
You're supplyin',  
It's electrifyin'!_

_Lissa: You better shape up!  
'Cause I need a man,  
And my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up!  
You better understand,  
To my heart I must be true.  
Christian: Nothing left,  
Nothing left for me to do._

_Both: You're the one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
The one I need,  
Oh yes indeed._

_Lissa: If you're filled,  
With an affection.  
You too shy, to convey.  
Meditate in my direction,  
Feel your way.  
_

_Christian: I better shape up,  
'Cause you need a man  
Lissa: Oh I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied.  
Christian: I better shape up,  
If I'm gonna prove  
Lissa: You better improve,  
That my faith is justified,  
Christian: Are you sure?  
Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside . . ._

_Both: You're the one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
The one I need,  
Oh yes indeed._

_Both: You're the one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey  
The one that I want,  
(You are the one I want)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
The one I need,  
Oh yes indeed._

When we finished, I noticed that Rose was holding a camera.

"You didn't!" I said.

"Oh yes I did! Youtube, here we come!" she replied, laughing her ass off. She turned and high-fived Dimitri, who was laughing as well.

Just then, Adrian and Eddie came through the door, an assortment of drinks in their hands.

"Give me the hardest stuff you've got." I said, wanting to be completely smashed.

**Rose POV**

An hour and too many drinks to count later, the karaoke resumed.

"I'll go first." Adrian slurred.

"Okay." I replied evenly. I only had a few drinks, so I wasn't drunk. Right now I had a glass of raspberry Sour Puss.

Adrian stumbled up to the karaoke machine and grabbed Lissa's iPod and the microphone. He seemed to be looking intently for a song, and his face lit up when he found it. He pressed play.

"This one is for you, Rose." he said, and I was instantly worried. He's hammered, it could be anything.

I instantly knew that it was a song by Secondhand Serenade, but I couldn't remember what it was called or what the words were.

Adrian began to sing, and despite being drunk, his voice sounded perfect.

_It seems all of these words,  
Couldn't be further from,  
The truth, how did I get here?  
What did I do?_

_Your eyes, telling me lies,  
Making me find myself,  
While you have your agenda,  
A life to pursue._

_So please,  
Let me free from you.  
And please,  
Let me be free,  
I can face the truth._

I started to tear up. I thought that he was okay, but it was an act. An act that he's too drunk to keep up with at the moment. He kept singing.

_I'm blind to all of your colors,  
They used to be rainbows and,  
My eyes, where did they go to?  
Why disappear?_

_It's hard to be all alone,  
I never got through your disguise,  
I guess I'll just go,  
And face all my fears._

_So please,  
Let me be free from you.  
And please,  
Let me be free,  
I can face the truth._

By this point, tears ran down my face. Dimitri brushed them away, but it didn't help. He knew how much Adrian singing this to me was hurting me, but there was nothing to be done.

_Put down your world,  
Just for one night.  
Pick me again . . ._

_So please,  
Let me be free from you.  
And please,  
Let me be free,  
I can face the truth._

He set the mic down and walked over to me. "Little dhampir," he slurred, "I'm sorry I made you sad. I just had to get it out. You had to know, and I needed you to know how I felt. Don't cry, okay?"

I nodded, wiping my tears. "I'm sorry that you have to feel that way, Adrian. I really am."

"I know you are, Rose. But don't be; I'll be fine."

"I hope so . . ." I whispered, too low so that he wouldn't hear.

He yawned. "I think I'll head back to my room. I'm tired."

"Us too." Eddie and Mia said in unison.

I looked to Dimitri. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. My room, or yours?"

"Let's go to mine." I turned to Adrian. "We'll have to do that duet next time, okay?"

"Sure, little dhampir. Goodnight everyone." And we walked out, without even waiting for a response.

Eddie and Mia left next. "Bye guys." I called.

"Bye Rose." they replied.

Dimitri and I turned to Lissa. "Thanks for hosting karaoke night." I said.

"No problem. Same time next week?" she asked.

I nodded. "Night Liss. Night Sparky."

"Night Rosie. Night Dimitri." Christian replied. I let the Rosie comment slip.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight." Dimitri told Lissa, squeezing my hand. I knew what he was thinking: If he hadn't been invited, we wouldn't be back together right now.

"No problem, Dimitri. Goodnight, guys." Lissa replied.

"Goodnight." Dimitri said, and we walked out the door, towards my room.

**Was it good? If you all haven't noticed, I'm pretty much obsessed with Secondhand Serenade now. The song that Adrian sang in this chapter is called Pretend, and it's my favorite song right now. Well, that and Last Time by Secondhand Serenade. I also love Cute Is What We Aim For, they are an AMAZING band.**

**Okay, I FINISHED THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BOOKS THAT ARE OUT RIGHT NOW! I can't wait for City of Fallen Angels :D I AM IN LOVE WITH JACE WAYLAND! I bawled my eyes out in City of Glass :'( I wanna write a MI fanfic in the near future, so if anyone has any suggestions of something I could write for it, pm me or leave it in a review. Both work.**

**Anyone who reads Blue Bloods, have any ideas for a fanfic I could write? I'm absolutely in love with that series :D Anyone who gives me a good idea will get full credit for it. I'll even send them oreviews before anyone else! Same for anyone who gives me a good idea for a MI fanfic :)**

**IMPORTANT:  
****Last Sacrifice is still up for adoption! If anyone is interested in continuing it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! The way that I will decide who can continue it is if you write the next chapter and let me read it, so that I'll know that my story will be in good hands. **

**To Anyone That Reads Together Forever:  
****Vote on the poll on my profile! The results will carry a heavy weight in my decision, but they won't decide the final decision.**

**Oh, one more thing: Okay, I'm stupid. I'm already so busy with the stories that I have, but I can't seem to resist. I've started writing another VA fanfic... I'll have it posted soon. If anyone wants to know what it's about, pm me and I'll tell you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I planned on having this up earlier, but I've been mad at the world for the past few days. If you haven't already seen the A/N on "Together Forever," then you wouldn't know that my USB memory stick is malfunctioning and I can't access the files. I had started new chapters for "Together Forever," "I Did It For You," and "VA Games Night." Even though I hadn't started and therefore lost a new chapter of this, I've just been angry, which means not in the mood to write. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy all of your thirst for reading, I'm making it extra long for you guys, since you're all so amazing :D Please, help me out of my writing funk by reviewing. Reviews always make me feel better :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I like to quote the books and sing the songs in the shower, I don't own anything. No matter how many times I wish that Dimitri, Adrian and Christian were mine . . . Hey, I'm allowed to dream! Speaking of dreams, I once had a dream about Dimitri :D and, he was only wearing a towel ;)**

-Sarah

**Rose POV**

Here we are, a week later, back at Lissa's for yet another karaoke night. I think she planned on making it a friday night tradition . . . Anywho, the whole gang was here. Including an unexpected visitor, one I thought I'd never see again. Actually, more than one.

When the Belikovs' had arrived at the Moroi royal court, I was completely floored. I had no idea that they were coming, because Dimitri hadn't taken the time to tell me that he'd called them.

Viktoria Belikova sat on the couch, right beside Adrian. They seemed to have taken an interest in eachother, of which Dimitri was completely oblivious to. Which, for the two of them, was actually really good. When Dimitri finds out, he'll kill them both. I had talked to both of them about it, and they denied it repeatedly. But me, being stubborn as I am, finally cracked it out of them.

_~Flashback~_

"_Guys, I'm not stupid. You can deny it all you want, but I know what's going on." I said for what seemed like the millionth time._

"_Deny what?" Adrian asked, his voice slightly shaky._

"_I'm not as oblivious as Dimitri. He's gotten quite ignorant in his old age." I chortled. "You guys have obviously fallen for eachother! Which, I find adorable. You guys look cute together. I really think you should tell Dimitri soon, because the longer you wait, the angrier he'll be."_

"_Please don't say anything to him, Rose! I'll do anything!"Viktoria begged, her brown eyes that were so much like Dimitri's wide and pleading._

_I exhaled slowly. "Fine. But you have until friday night at Lissa's to tell him, or else I am." I said, turning to face Viktoria. "You are coming to that, aren't you? I'm sure that my friends would love to get to know you better, Vik." My friends had only briefly met Viktoria and the other Belikovs, on the day they arrived. Well, other than Lissa. She'd been spending almost as much time as I have with the Belikov family, all of which she loved already. Even creepy old Yeva!_

_Adrian and Viktoria nodded resignedly, fear evident in their eyes. "Oh, come on! He won't be mad . . . not really . . . maybe just a little . . . Oh, who am I kidding? You two are gonna be in some deep shit! He's gonna have your heads on a stake!"_

_Their expressions turned terrified, and Adrian reached his hands up to rest on the sides of his head. "Well, actually, he'll have Viktoria's head on a stake. You," I gestured to Adrian, "won't be so lucky." I gestured to his lower regions, and his face turned completely white. He looked as if he were about to faint._

_~End of Flashback~_

Viktoria was fidgeting with the hem of her bright yellow tank top, and shot nervous glances toward Adrian. He seemed fine, but I knew him well enough to know that he was just as nervous as she was.

I had been buttering Dimitri up all day, hoping to make things just a little better for Adrian and Viktoria. I was really happy that Adrian found the right girl, and I knew just by the looks that he gave her that she was his Dimitri. The person that he could-would never be without. And I knew from the looks that Viktoria gave him, that he was her me. They were soulmates, their very souls completely in tune with the other's. It was a beautiful thing to see, knowing that another person has found their true other half.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" I exclaimed, gesturing for Lissa to hand me a mic. Once I had it firmly in my grip, I winked at Dimitri. He loved it when I sang, he told me last week after our first karaoke night. I reciprocated those feelings, expressing how much I loved his voice.

I grabbed Lissa's iPod touch and scrolled down to her Owl City songs. I picked 'If My Heart Was A House' because it was one of my favorite songs. I pressed play, and began to sing.

_You're the sky that I fell through,  
And I remember the view,  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string,  
Looking down on the world  
As it warmed over everything_

_Chills run down my spine,  
As our fingers entwine,  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart  
Beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older, and I should've known  
(Do you feel alive?)  
I feel colder when I walk alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
(Bombs away, bombs away)_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth,  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go,  
If my heart was a house you'd be home._

_It makes me smile because you said it best,  
I would clearly be blessed,  
If the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume,  
All my clothes smell like you,  
'Cause your favorite shade is navy blue._

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own  
(Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
(Bombs away, bombs away)_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth,  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go,  
If my heart was a house you'd be home  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

When I finished, claps could be heard from all around the room. I swept a huge bow, grinning at Dimitri. He was most definitely my biggest fan.

Viktoria's face was pleasantly surprised when Dimitri stood up to take the microphone from me. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. You could see all of the love he held for his little sister in that one little smile.

**Dimitri POV**

I decided to sing a song by Secondhand Serenade for Rose, since I knew that it was her favorite band. I picked 'Stay Close, Don't Go' because it was very significant of our relationship. I pressed play and waited until it was time to sing.

_Staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see  
That I'll do better, I know  
Baby I can do better_

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink till it dies,  
If you leave me tonight_

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing  
Amazed how I somehow managed to  
Sweep you off your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better, I know  
Baby I can do better_

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone will sink till it dies  
If you leave me tonight_

_And don't you know my heart is open  
Oh, it's putting up a fight  
And I've got this feeling that everything's alright  
Don't you see I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me_

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone_

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone will sink till it dies  
If you leave me tonight  
Don't leave me tonight_

I put the microphone down and walked over to Rose. She was smirking at me, and I was clueless as to why. Well, at least until she spoke.

"Comrade, I hope you're not turning into one of those creepy Edward Cullen types. You know," she said, seeing my confused expression, "watching me while I sleep? Totally creepy."

I swatted her arm playfully. "It's only part of the song! I don't actually watch you while you sleep." _Much, _I tacked on as an afterthought. She was just so beautiful when she slept, it was hard not to. Seeing all of her walls down, and just a peaceful, vulnerable version of her made my love for her triple.

"Sure, Comrade. Don't think that I haven't caught you looking at me. I'm a ninja; skilled in the art of surveillance and appearances. I only appeared to be sleeping, so I could see if you were looking at me."

My mouth fell open with a pop, but I quickly closed it and grinned. "Well, you can't really blame me. You're too beautiful for your own good, Roza."

A faint pink blush crept up her cheeks. "Aww, you too!"

I nearly choked on my intake of air. "Rose, I'm not beautiful!"

"Sure you are. You're my beautiful, hot, sexy, badass Russian God!" she exclaimed, reaching up to poke my nose.

The others watched our little exchange with amused expressions. Adrian cleared his throat. "Ahem, if you two will quit the bantering, I'd like to sing a song."

Viktoria went pale. I had no idea why, but it happened as soon as Adrian saidhe was going to sing. Hmm . . .

**Adrian POV**

This is it. I'm going to do it. I don't care what he says or thinks, because even though I've only known Viktoria less than a week, I already knew that she was the one for me. I finally understood Rose's feelings for Dimitri; it was like my soul was missing a half, and when Viktoria walked into my life, she completed it. The hollowness that I'd felt was no longer there, and I realized that although I thought that Rose was the one for me, my love for her didn't even come close to the love that I already felt for Viktoria.

I decided to sing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. I knew that it would get my message across, and it was a great song to sing to Viktoria. I pressed play, and the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar drifted through the speakers.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me cryin'?  
Would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lip?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain.  
(I can be your hero baby)  
I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
And I can be, your hero._

When I finished, I saw Dimitri's furious face.

"Really, Ivashkov? I thought you'd given up on Rose!" he exploaded, his voice louder than a crack of thunder.

"What? You thought that was about Rose?" I asked, bewildered. He nodded slowly, suddenly unsure of himself. I exploded into laughter.

"What's. So. Funny?" he spat, his teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"That was definitely not about Rose."

"Then who . . ?"

"Uhhh . . . it'saboutyoursister." I said as quick as I could.

Dimitri looked back and forth between Viktoria and I, finally realizing what he'd been missing all week. "Vika," he began, "is this true?"

Viktoria nodded confidently, no longer afraid of her brother's reaction. "I love him, Dimka. He's everything to me." she said calmly, filled with conviction.

Dimitri's face went redder than a tomato with the rage that you could plainly see on his face. It was almost as if steam was coming out of his ears. He was panting with anger. "You haven't even known him for a week!" he screeched. "You barely know anything about him!"

Rose chose that moment to cut in, and I was so thankful that she did. She rested her hand on his chest, and it calmed him slightly. "Dimitri, stop."

"But-"

"Stop!" she said, more forcefully than before. "Dimitri, it's true. They love eachother. I've seen it Dimi, they're just like we were in the beginning. You have to believe me when I say that they are very much in love with eachother, and it's not just some crush. Trust me."

Dimitri stopped breathing heavily, his face no longer red. He looked at Rose with skeptical eyes. I moved to stand with Viktoria, and she clung to me. "Look at them, Dimitri." Rose said softly, gesturing towards us. "They're soul mates, just like us. Don't you see?"

Dimitri's eyes shifted to us, and Viktoria squirmed under his sharp gaze. I stroked her hair for reassurance, and she calmed down. That seemed to prove something to Dimitri, because his face softened.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "Viktoria, Adrian, I'm not going to stand in your way. Just be happy, that's all I ask." His gaze shifted to me, and his face hardened slightly. "I swear to God that if you hurt her, I'll rip your head off." He said it nonchalantly, as if he was discussing with me about a cup of tea. I nodded robotically, my head bobbing up and down.

There was an awkward silence after that, until Rose spoke. "So, Adrian . . . How about that duet?"

**Haha, there you go. The next installment of VA Karaoke Night! What was your favorite part? Personally, mine was when Rose was comparing Dimitri to Edward XD haha, I love Edward but I felt the need to make fun of him :P**

_**For Any Fans Of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices:**_

_**I've started writing a new fanfic, a crossover between the two series. I'm not sure when I'm going to post it, but it probably won't be until I finish at least one story.**_

**After I finish either this story or VA Games Night, I'm going to start writing VA Road Trip. I got the idea when I was away XD So, look forward to it! Still looking for song suggestions, maybe a suggestion of who you want to sing after Rose and Adrian?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it :) I hope you all like it, it's personally one of my favorites! It's a funny chapter near the end, and you'll all see why :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I use or anything VA related. Isn't that right, guys?**

**Rose: Yep. We belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Me: Can I come live in her head with you guys?**

**Lissa: Sorry Sarah, but I don't think that would work very well.**

**Me: Why not? All I have to do is get a spaceship and shrink it down while I'm inside and then fly in her ear.**

**Eddie: She has a point.**

**Mia: That could actually work.**

**Me: See, Lissa? They think it's possible.**

**Adrian: Yeah, Liss. You need to stop over thinking things.**

**Dimitri: Sarah, you can come live with Rose and I. We don't mind. Right, Rose?**

**Rose: Right. I'd love for you to live with us.**

**My Mom: Sarah, are you talking to yourself again?**

**Me: No, I'm talking to the characters of Vampire Academy.**

**My Mom: Oh God, now you're talking to fictional characters. Sarah, there's going to be some nice men in white suits that are going to take you to a lovely building to help you, okay?**

**Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT INSANE! Guys, can someone prove to her that I'm not talking to fictional characters, and that you're all real?**

**(Silence.)**

**Me: Ah, crap. Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot.**

_**XD Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Rose POV**

I pulled Adrian aside so we could discuss what we were going to sing.

"Any ideas?" Adrian asked, a lazy grin on his face. He was just pleased that he wasn't dead. Which, if I hadn't intervened, would probably be the case.

"Not one. Any duets that I know are too lovey-dovey." I replied, sighing.

"Same here." Adrian scratched his head, deep in thought. "Well, we could always dedicate the song to them."

My eyes widened, and a smile spread across my face. "Adrian, you're brilliant!"

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that."

I smacked his arm lightly. "You are way too full of yourself. Anyways, what do you suggest we sing, Mr. Smartass?"

"Hmmm . . . I think "We'll Be A Dream" by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato, "Got Your Back" by TI ft. Keri Hilson or "Dirty Picture" by Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha."

I took a minute to think about that. I knew all of the songs, so I knew that I'd be able to sing any of them. I decided that I'd just narrow it down to two, and let Adrian pick. "Well, I think either 'We'll Be A Dream' or 'Dirty Picture.' "

"Okay . . . I think we should do 'We'll Be A Dream.' Dimitri would probably kill me if I dedicated 'Dirty Picture' to Viktoria." Adrian said, grimacing.

A bubble of laughter escaped my lips. "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, we'll sing 'We'll Be A Dream.' "

With that said, we walked over to the karaoke machine. I picked up my microphone, while Adrian flipped through Lissa's music. Once he found the song, he picked up his microphone and turned to face Viktoria, as I turned to face Dimitri.

"This is for you." we said at the same time. Adrian pressed play, and the lyrics loaded on the screen.

_Adrian:  
Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Rose:  
Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy in love

Both:  
When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Adrian:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...  
Both:  
Whoa, whoa, oh...

Both:  
When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be

Both:  
When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

When we finished, we were applauded. I reached over to hug Adrian, and whispered in his ear. "You did great. Now, go hug Viktoria."

He grinned at me before giving me one last squeeze and running over to Viktoria.

"You sang beautifully, Roza." Dimitri's voice behind me startled me, making me jump. My hand flew up to my chest, and I whirled around to face him.

"Dammit comrade, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a hug. "Sorry, Roza. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you say 'I love you' in Russian?"

Dimitri chuckled, and stroked my cheek. "Roza, ya tyebya lublu."

"Ummm . . . ya tyebya lublu . . . too..?"

Dimitri hugged me tightly. "Perfect." he murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Someone cleared their throat. "Sorry to interrupt the loving moments, but I'd like to sing." Lissa declared, standing up from the couch.

"Sure. Here, Liss." I said, handing her my microphone.

"Thanks." she replied, grabbing the mic from my outstretched hand.

Grabbing Dimitri's hand, I walked to the couch and plopped down, very ungracefully, might I add. Dimitri, on the other hand, sat very gracefully beside me.

"It amazes me how graceful you are, comrade. Most tall people are lanky and uncoordinated, but not you."

He burst into laughter. "Ah, Rose. Thank you for the compliment."

"Anytime, comrade."

All chatter in the room ceased as music floated through the speakers. I recognized the song as "Playing God" by Paramore. Lissa began singing.

_I can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up_

Christian's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion, and Lissa rolled her eyes as she continued to sing.

_So I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Well how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat.  
Whoa . . ._

_You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off_

I laughed out loud at the thought of Lissa actually breaking someone's finger off.

_Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

_If God's the game that you're playing  
Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you  
Whoa . . ._

_You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to a mirror_

_This is the last second chance  
I'm half as good as it gets  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it_

_I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

_I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

"Woooooooooo! Yeah, Liss!" I cheered.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lissa said as she bowed.

Christian walked over and pulled her to him. "So, about tying you up . . ."

She smacked his head. "Ew, Christian. Gross." she exclaimed, but from the bond, I could tell that she wasn't that opposed to the idea. Now _that's _gross. I kept that to myself, though.

Christian shook his head. "Hand me the mic, please."

Lissa smiled widely. "Yay! You're gonna sing!"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Not if you're gonna make such a big deal about it."

Lissa raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, I won't. Here you go." she said, handing him the microphone. He gripped it firmly, and Lissa came to sit on my other side.

"I wonder what he's gonna sing . . ." Lissa whispered to me.

"I dunno. It'll probably be something for you." I replied, my voice as quiet as hers.

Our eyes snapped up to Christian as music blared through the speakers.

**Lissa POV**

When I heard the music through the speakers, it took me a second to recognize the song. But I soon realized that it was "Shake" by Jesse McCartney. I felt my lips turn up in a huge smile.

_I met this girl down the block from me  
Used to tell myself she was too hot for me  
But then I saw her at the corner store  
So I ran over just to grab the door  
I got her number, we started chillin'  
We started buzzing, and got addicted  
Now I, I'm the one she can't live without  
I bet that's her right now_

_Shorty hittin' me up,  
Says she want a re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break  
Break break break break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late  
Late late late late  
And she just wanna shake  
Shake shake shake shake_

_One day she started texting me  
Asked if she could borrow that recipe  
I told her: Loving you is my specialty  
She said: Well give it up up, give it up up  
When she's away, it's such a downer  
And I miss her everytime I'm not around her  
'Cause she, she's the one I can't live without  
I hope that's her right now_

_Shorty hittin' me up,  
Says she want a re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break  
Break break break break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late  
Late late late late  
And she just wanna shake  
Shake shake shake shake_

_I'm hooked on her, I must admit  
I'd do any, I'd do anything for her  
She hooked on it, a bad habit  
She'd do, she'd do anything to have it  
When she calls I know  
Exactly what she wants from me  
Yeah anytime I hear the phone ringin'  
Oooh, she wants to shake it with me_

_Shorty hittin' me up,  
Says she want a re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break  
Break break break break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late  
Late late late late  
And she just wanna shake  
Shake shake shake shake_

_Shorty hittin' me up,  
Says she want a re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break  
Break break break break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late  
Late late late late  
And she just wanna shake  
Shake shake shake shake_

I began clapping loudly, and cheering too. Christian smiled, and shook his head. He came to sit with me.

"Christian, I don't know why you don't like singing, you're not that bad!" I exclaimed, looking him in the eyes.

"I just don't like it." he replied bluntly.

"Well-" I was cut off by a loud, ear splitting whistle.

**Rose POV**

As everyone was talking, I noticed Viktoria looking around nervously with her mouth open, as if she was trying to talk.

I whistled loudly, gaining a few glares, but also everyone's attention. "I believe Viktoria has something to say."

Viktoria smiled at me, gratitude clear in her eyes. "Yeah . . . sorry to interrupt everyone, but I'd like to sing."

**Viktoria POV**

"You'll do great, Viki." Adrian murmured, rubbing my arms.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous." Nervous was an understatement. I was terrified to sing in front of a room full of people that I barely knew, but I wanted to sing something for Adrian, since he so bravely sang to me, therefore breaking the news to Dimitri.

I strode up to the karaoke machine, trying to be confident. I was an okay singer - not as good as Rose, but good enough. Still, it made me nervous that people would laugh at me.

I grabbed Lissa's iPod and searched for the song I wanted. I smiled when I found it, because I knew that it was perfect. I picked "The Only Exception" by Paramore.

_When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to re-assemble it  
And my mama swore that she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darling you are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
And keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Whoa_

_You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception_

_You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
You are  
The only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

When I finished, Adrian ran up to me. He picked me up and spun me around, and I laughed like a small child.

"Beautiful." he murmured, leaning down. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Thanks." I said, a little breathless both from laughing and his proximity.

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Rose spoke. Well, spoke is an understatement. She spoke loudly, exasperation clear in her tone. "Oh for God's sake, just kiss her already!"

Adrian eyed me meaningfully, and I nodded slightly. Our first kiss.

His hands went up to gently cup my face, and my eyes closed in response. Seconds later, his lips were on mine, ever so gently. My lips began moving in sync with his, and I heard a chorus of " 'Awwww!' s," but I barely registered them. All I felt, smelled or heard was Adrian. His warm lips. His spicy cologne. His heart beating.

He pulled away first, and hugged me tightly. I leaned into him, basking in the moment. When he let me go, I looked over to Dimitri and Rose. Rose was smiling like an idiot, and Dimitri was slightly scowling. Seeing this, Rose reached over and put her hand on his lap, and he relaxed visibly. He leaned over and pecked her on the lips, and she smiled. I smiled too, happy that they had eachother. I was also happy because I knew that one day, Adrian and I would be like that.

"Come on Adri, let's go sit down and let someone else sing." I said, pulling him towards the loveseat.

**Rose POV**

No one moved or said anything, so I decided I'd sing. Again.

"Does no one else like to sing?" I asked, mostly to myself. I had planned on singing a little later, and I already had the perfect song planned, but I guess I'll sing it now.

I walked up to the karaoke machine, grabbing a mic and Lissa's iPod. I scrolled down the list until I got to the Hey Monday songs. I picked "6 Months" because it was exactly my feelings for Dimitri.

I pressed play and the soft, melodious strumming of an acoustic guitar drifted through the speakers.

_You're the direction I follow  
To get home  
When I feel like I can't go on,  
You tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing,  
Without you around  
And don't mind me  
If I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me  
You do_

_Everything you say  
Everytime we kiss  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missin' you_

_Months going strong now  
And no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but eachother  
You love me  
I love you harder  
So . . ._

_Everything you say  
Everytime we kiss  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missin' you_

_So please, give me a hint  
So please, give me a lesson  
On how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine  
As you stole mine  
Yeah . . ._

_Oh and everything you say  
Everytime we kiss  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missin' you_

_So please, give me a hint  
So please, just take my hand._

When I finished, I had barely set the microphone down before Dimitri was in front of me, leaning down. He crushed his lips to mine, and I sagged. His arm went around my back to support me as I basically melted. I was like magic mud; solid, that is, until Dimitri touches me, turning me to liquid.

"That. Was. So. Beautiful." Dimitri said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

"Where did you hear that song?" he asked.

"I heard it back at the academy. I only remembered it now, and I knew that Lissa had it on her iPod. I thought that it fit us perfectly."

"It does. By the way, _I _love _you _harder."

I scoffed. "Yeah right! No way."

"I do." he replied before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me to the couch.

"You two are just so adorable!" Lissa squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys really are." Mia said, laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed, Dimka. It's different, but in a good way." Viktoria told Dimitri.

"Well, Roza brings out the best in me."

I smiled widely at him, showing my teeth. "Ya tyebya lublu."

"Ya tyebya lublu too, Roza." he said with a grin.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Adrian. "So, Mr. Smartass, did you bring any liquor? I could definitely go for a few Smirnoffs, maybe some Sour Puss."

Adrian's expression turned to mock surprise. "Little dhampir, you doubt me? Of course I brought liquor!"

I grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it out!"

Adrian reached beside him and grabbed a cooler. He patted the top of it. "It's all in here."

I got up off of Dimitri's lap and walked over, grabbing a Smirnoff Ice. "Dimitri, do you want a beer?" I called, looking over my shoulder.

"Sure, Rose."

I grabbed a beer and tossed it to Dimitri, and he caught it, of course. "Thanks, Roza."

"Anytime, Dimi." I walked back over and sat on Dimitri's lap, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I opened my Smirnoff Ice and took a sip. "Dimi, have you ever tried Smirnoff Ice?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. "Try this."

"Okay." he replied. I pressed the bottle to his lips, and he tried a sip of it. His eyes widened. "Holy shit, that stuff's amazing!"

I burst into laughter. "Holy shit, you never swear in english! This is a cause for celebration!"

"You over-exaggerate everything, Roza." he said with a smile.

"Well, it's true! You always swear in Russian." I said matter-of-factly, taking a huge gulp of my Smirnoff.

Shaking his head, he took a swig of his beer. "So, party games?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Eddie asked.

"I dunno, maybe some truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Truth or dare is fun." Lissa said.

"Yeah, I could go for some truth or dare." Adrian conceded.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go first." Christian declared.

I internally groaned. The kid held grudges, and he would no doubt dare me to do something horrible. Well, if I picked dare. Truth would be just as bad though, since he'd probably ask me something embarrassing. I quickly finished my drink, and got Adrian to pass me another.

Unsurprisingly, he turned to me. "Rose. Truth or dare?"

I sighed. "Truth." I took a drink.

An evil grin appeared on his face. "Rose . . . how many times in the past week have you fucked Dimitri?"

I suppressed laughter. Was that the best he had? "Every single night." I replied with a smirk.

I looked at Viktoria, who was gaping like a fish. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Dimitri covered his face with his hand. "Dimi, don't be embarrassed! You're definitely not embarrassed when we're doing it!"

"Roza, I'm only embarrassed because my baby sister is sitting right there, and she doesn't need to hear this."

I took another swig. "Oh, it's not like she's never heard it before."

"Rose, I'm with Dimitri. Definitely did not need to hear that." Viktoria said, still not fully recovered from the shock. Adrian whispered something in her ear, and I definitely didn't want to find out what it was.

"Anyways, back to the game. Dimitri, truth or dare?"

"I might as well get this over with." he mumbled. "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me for ten minutes."

"If I must . . ." he trailed off, grinning at me.

Just as he was about to kiss me, I put a hand up. "Let me finish my drink." I gulped the rest of it down, barely noticing the faint burn. Dimitri had long since finished his beer. "Now I'm ready."

Without another word, his lips were on mine. My mouth opened, and his tongue snaked in. I tasted beer on his breath, and it mingled with mine. We rolled so that he hovered over me. We continued for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Drink break!" I shouted. Dimitri rolled off, and I got up and walked over to Adrian. "Mr. Smartass, did you make any Jello shots?"

"Obviously." he replied, handing me one. It was made with grape Jello. I grabbed another one for Dimitri, along with another Smirnoff for me and walked back over to the couch.

"Here, Dimi." I said, handing him his Jello shot.

"Thanks, Rose." he replied, pulling me down beside him. I settled myself onto his lap again, and downed my Jello shot. He quickly followed suit.

I saw Viktoria reaching for a drink and shook my head in amusement. However, Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

"Vika." he said disapprovingly.

"What? Dimitri, you can't be serious. I'm seventeen, which if I'm not mistaken, is the same age as Mia. I'm the only one without a drink!" she whined.

Dimitri exhaled slowly. "One drink. No more. Mama will kill you, and you know it."

Viktoria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Adrian, got any Russian vodka?"

"Of course, love. Let me pour you a glass."

Wow. Adrian was actually being helpful! He grabbed a glass, poured some vodka in it, and handed it to Viktoria.

"Want some, Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not. I had a bad experience in Russia with it, and I don't really wanna repeat it." I explained, grimacing. "Maybe if I'm drunk enough, I'll have some later." I added, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan, little dhampir." Adrian replied, smirking.

I took a few minutes to finish my third Smirnoff, and I was starting to feel tipsy.

"Now comrade, where were we?" I questioned, smiling my man-eater smile at him.

Without answering, he pulled me to him, crushing his lips to mine once more. I faintly heard grumbles from my friends, but I could have cared less. I was too absorbed in making out with Dimitri to give them a second thought.

His hands gripped my waist firmly as my fingers trailed up and down his sides. My tongue slid across his lower lip, asking for entrance. His mouth opened in response, and our tongues met.

Making out with Dimitri was always great, but it's so much better when I'm drunk. I had no self-consciousness at all, so I didn't care if people were staring at us.

I was pretty sure we'd passed the 10 minute mark, but no one interrupted us. They were too busy talking to eachother, and also drinking.

A few minutes later, Dimitri and I broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Viktoria.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that I'm tired of seeing you two sucking face. Can we continue the game now?"

"Every party has a pooper, and that pooper would be you, little missy!" I slurred.

"Dear God, you are _so _smashed." she replied, shaking her head in amusement.

"Not smashed enough. Adrian, I think I'm ready for that Russian vodka."

"Coming right up, my drunk little dhampir." he said with a grin. He grabbed a plastic cup and began pouring some.

"Fill it, dude. I can take it." I said, hiccuping.

"Whatever you say, Rosie-Poo."

If I hadn't have been drunk, I would've punched him for calling me that. But, in my drunk mind, it was completely fine, and I was chill.

"Thank you, Dree-Dree!" I said in a singsong voice.

He handed me my cup, and I took a huge gulp. Bad idea. I swallowed, nearly choking from the burn. I started coughing violently, and Dimitri moved to take the cup from me, but I wouldn't let him. "I'm fine, Dimi-Poo. It was just a little bit strong, that's all. Chills!"

"Okay, Rosie. Be careful next time."

"Will do."

"Roooooseeee! I'm drrrrunnnkkk!" Lissa slurred, a stupid looking grin on her face.

"High-five, Liss! Yay for being drunk!" I shouted, raising my hand. She smacked it weakly.

"Back to truth or dare, please!" Christian said, an amused look on his face.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay, Count Sparkula!" I said, then added, "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine, but I can't think of anything. Who wants to go?" Dimitri asked, looking around.

"I WILL!" Adrian yelled.

"Okay, you can go." Dimitri replied. "But, you have to give me a Smirnoff Ice."

"Sure, Dimitri." Adrian said, reaching for a Smirnoff. He quickly handed it to Dimitri. "Okay . . . Lissa, truth or dare?"

"Bring on the dare, amigo!" Lissa shouted.

A look of satisfaction crossed Adrian's face. "I dare you to make out with Rose."

**:O Will drunk Lissa and drunk Rose do it? Hmmm . . . you never know.**

**I don't know when I'm gonna update again, but it'll hopefully be soon.**

**Isn't '6 Months' the perfect song for Rose to sing to Dimitri? I adore Hey Monday, they have great songs!**

**Quick Note To Readers Of 'Together Forever':  
Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna try to finish the chapter tomorrow and post it :) If not, it'll most likely be the day after. Oh, and my poll is still open :)**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing what you guys have to say, since you're all so awesome :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT A/N. MUST READ.**

Dear Readers:

I'm sososososososososososo sorry, guys! Believe it or not, I'm still grounded cuz my dad is a butthole...I feel so bad because I haven't given you guys anything in over a month! I'm using Old Junker right now just so I can explain...I just feel really really horrible :(

See, if my dad would let me use my netbook for like, two seconds, I would be able to update Together Forever. I have the next chapter done and everything!

But no.

I'm only allowed to use my computer for school related things...And trust me, I've tried looking for it. The man's a genius when it comes to hiding things! (He's the kind of guy that will hide things in the ceiling, or hide it in a really good spot then forget where he even hid it.) Whenever my mom takes my stuff, it's always easy to find (she hides things under pillows and sometimes on top of the fridge.)

If I could see where I left off on my stories, I could continue writing in my binder. Since I can't, I've started a new story (any Mortal Instruments fans out there?), wrote one one-shot (does anyone read Kissed By An Angel?) and a few poems...and I'm gonna write more. Plus, I've started a new original story, completely of my own imagination. Vampires, of course ;)

But yeah...if I could only see where I left off writing on my computer, I could keep writing for my stories that I already have posted. But I've started new chappies for a few and I can't remember what I wrote (-_-).

Again, I'm really really really sorry about not updating in forever...it's hard on me too. I haven't had my netbook or my BlackBerry in over a month, and my iPod Touch was taken from me a few days ago. Now, all I have is my writing binder, a television and supervised computer sessions on Old Junker. (This isn't supervised, I snuck on XD) So trust me when I say that I'm suffering just as much as you guys, and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I hope you guys stick with me, because I'm gonna try to get Little Blue (my netbook) back this weekend.

-Sarah

P.S. I'm probably changing my pen name...I don't like it anymore :P I'll post an A/N before I do!

P.P.S. If you have read Kissed By An Angel by Elizabeth Chandler, I wrote a one-shot! Lacey/Tristan, btw :)

P.P.P.S. The new MI fic that I'm working on is AH, and centered around Jace and Clary. I hope you guys will read it when I can post it! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, another A/N.**

_**Umm...well, my plans of getting my stuff back this weekend kinda crashed...and burned. I just thought I'd tell you guys that, and also that my penname is no longer vampirelover081, as I'm sure you all clearly see. I'm now . :) as I'm also sure you can all clearly see...lol I'm babbling.**_

_**Make You Feel My Love is the name of my new Mortal Instruments story :D I posted it yesterday, since I'd emailed the first two chapters to a friend back when I still had Little Blue :P I know I can't really ask for anything, but to anyone who reads the series, PLEASE check it out! I have a really good feeling about it!**_

_**And in my spare time, I've started **_**another**_** Mortal Instruments fic :D I dunno why, but my creative juices are really flowing for the series! Not that I'm turning my back on Vampire Academy! I could never do that :O I love all of my fans way too much!**_

_**Once I can post the actual chapters for my stories, I'll delete both author's notes :)**_

_**See ya everybody!**_

_**~. :) or Sarah :P**_

_**P.S. If anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to ask :) I sneak on Old Junker a lot XD just like now :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, I thought I'd write a little something for you guys, since I feel so bad. It's not very long, but whatever :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or anything associated with it.**_

_**-Sarah**_

_**Rose POV**_

_Recap: "Bring on the dare, amigo!" Lissa shouted._

_A look of satisfaction crossed Adrian's face. "I dare you to make out with Rose."_

"WHAT?" Christian exclaimed, staring in shock at Adrian.

I held up a hand. "Chill, Sparkles." I looked at Liss. "You game?"

Lissa grinned. "I'm game. I mean, what's a kiss between sisters?"

"Exactly," I replied, my voice slurred.

Adrian rubbed his hands together. "You guys are my new favorite people," he said, grinning.

We rolled our eyes, giggling in our drunken stupor.

I winked at Dimitri before I pulled Lissa in, pressing my lips to hers.

You see, if I was sober, I probably wouldn't have done this. But, in my drunken mind, it was completely okay.

"Oh damn," Christian mumbled.

"That's so fucking hot," Adrian exclaimed.

Lissa and I broke apart, and I turned to look at Dimitri's face.

His jaw was slack, and lust clouded his eyes. I smirked at him, then applied lip gloss.

"MY TURN!" Lissa yelled. "Eddie, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Eddie replied, still half-shocked from seeing two of his best girl friends kissing eachother.

"Have you ever made out with Rose?"

Eddie and I exchanged a look, then yelled at the same time, "YES!"

"Really?" Christian asked.

Eddie nodded. "We were thirteen, okay?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways . . . Viktoria, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Viktoria replied, grinning.

"I dare you to run around in the hallway yelling 'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge'."

Viktoria grinned. "You got it," she replied, getting up from the floor. She strode over to the door, took a deep breath, then ran down the hall, shouting the song the whole way.

When she got back, she was giggling. "That was hilarious!" she exclaimed. "People were looking at me like I'd lost my mind!"

We all laughed. "Awesome!" I slurred, taking a drink of my vodka.

"Well . . . I'm bored with truth or dare now. Anyone wanna play something else, maybe start karaoke again?" she asked.

"KARAOKE!" I yelled. "I WANNA SINGGGGG!"

I jumped up, almost spilling my vodka, and grabbed a microphone. "Lissy, sing with me!"

Lissa grabbed the other microphone, and I scrolled through her playlist.

I clicked "Untouched" by The Veronicas.

_Rose: __I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

_Both: I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

_Lissa: See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

_Both: I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched_

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

When we finished, we high-fived and sat back down.

"Who's next?" I asked, looking around.

_**I know, short. I just wanted to give you guys something, you know?**_

_**So, song suggestions. Who do you guys want to sing next? What song? Duet, or solo? Let me know :)**_

_**To anyone who reads Kissed By An Angel:  
I posted a oneshot called Angels Cry. It's LaceyxTristan :D Read it and leave me a review, k?**_

_**To anyone who reads The Mortal Instruments:  
I posted the first two chappies of my new story, Make You Feel My Love :) give it a try, please! I know you'll like it :)**_

_**Peace! ~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_


End file.
